The Honest Pirate
by Wrterchica22
Summary: "What are you a honest pirate? HA!" Captain Avery had laughed in her face and double crossed her. She knew why to, no one puts all their fate in a 15 year old girl pirate. But something was up, enemies were never this hard and advanced. She would show people that even though Bess Keeler could be quiet. She was more powerful than you could ever imagine. (Category 2 might change)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers/writers of . I thank all of you who have got the good fortune to read this story. This revolves completely around the plotline of Pirate101, but I threw in a few changes here and there. This is around a character I have made and developed and I did go through and remake a character so I could get all the right names and places down JUST for you guys. Feel appreciated! Anyway tell me what you think. I love feedback.**

I had lived in one world my whole life. A happy one where my family and I practically lived on the seas. Until that one fateful day, I didn't want to go with on their journey. They left me with a friend on Skull Island. I had spent the day playing and enjoying myself. At the end of the day I sat down by the docks to wait for my parents to return. But they never came; a few days later a bunch of fisher folk from had found my parents ship floating around. My parents were gone. I lived with their old friend on Skull Island, since I had no other living family, they were my legal guardians. It wasn't that bad. I really did enjoy being part of their family.

"Please can I go to the town? A friend is letting me hitch a ride there and back on their boat." I pleaded

"No!"

"But Aunt Lori!" Aunt Lori turned and looked at me. It had been about 5 years since the storm. I was 15 now but Aunt Lori still treated me like a little kid. My Uncle Mark walked into the room and I decided to turn my attack on him "Uncle Mark can I go to town today? I have a ride there and back?" Uncle Mark smiled

"Of Course" Ruffling my hair he walked by Aunt Lori kissing her cheek and moving on. I ran out to the docks instantly waving goodbye behind me.

Reaching the docks I jumped on my friend's boat. Her family was pretty high in command on Marylebone so it wasn't that hard for him to get a nice boat for his daughter.

"Thought you might not be able to get out of the house Bess" Natalie said smiling. I rolled my eyes and she turned to the wheel. The shops on Mooshu were fun to browse. So we flew on her ship to get there. I sat back leaning against a railing and closed my eyes for the journey. Once we had docked Natalie waved me goodbye. After a few hours of wandering around I bumped into a old friend of mine. She looked frantic and freaked out.

"BESS! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" She cried, I saw a small bag bulging out from underneath her jacket and she had her shotgun strapped to her back. Her brown hair was falling out of her pony tail in thin strands as it fell across her face. I used to call her Fearless Nessa, but at the moment she looked anything but fearless

"Whoa, Nessa what's going on?" I asked her. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into a alleyway.

"I snagged some supplies from the Armada to bring back to the resistance. But they are following me" She whispered showing me the bag filled with potions, yum-yum, weapons and food. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Nessa, you are in so much trouble!" I said becoming worried myself. The Armada was not a force to be reckoned with. My Aunt and Uncle always told me to steer clear until we won the war. Suddenly someone pulled me out of the alleyway dragging Nessa behind me. I yelped with surprise to see a Armada officer standing behind me. I shrunk down trying to hide.

"Return the supplies" he growled I shook with fright not wanting to say anything. Nessa seemed to have regained her courage.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" He kicked the person holding her in the shin and spun her spark gun off her back pointing it at the Armada solider who held me. I immediately knew she meant business. I turned my head and bit the hand on my shoulder. As he dropped me, I hit the ground and Nessa shot it. The solider stumbled back and passed out. I grabbed a broken plank on the ground and stood next to Nessa, it was now 4-2. The odds definitely were not for us. The main officer stood back as two men went after Nessa and one went to get me. I used the plank life a bow staff and swung it over my head flipping it back around I hit the man right in the face. He fell to the ground, I polked him in the side with my boot. When he just groaned and rolled over I shrugged and ran over to help Nessa. She kept shooting with her spark gun but it didn't do much damage close up. Sneaking up behind one of them I wiped them over the head and the other fell when Nessa gave up shooting and hit him in the gut with her gun. I leaned over panting my red hair falling lose in my face. Suddenly a sharp pain went up my back as someone hit me with a spark gun. I fell to the ground watching Nessa go down fighting with the Armada. This was so not a good way to start my day.

**WRITE ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok those of you who haven't read much of my other work. Don't get used to a lot of chapters in short amounts of time. I just felt like it so yeah. Enjoy!**

A loud blast of cannon fire jolted me out of my sleep. I looked up to see Nessa across the way in another cell outside the cell was a sign. I leaned forward to see what it said. '_Nessa Cog: Arrested for smuggling: Mooshu: No immediate family'_ I heard a cannon blast and footsteps. I fell to the ground pretending to be passed out. I heard a squeaking of a door opening and I opened one eye to see a guard carrying a lifeless Nessa away. I became panicked and as he turned to lock the cell I reached through the bars and snagged his key ring. He reached for it seconds after I pulled it away and hid it in my jacket. I heard a thud and footsteps again. I opened my eyes when I was sure the coast was clear. Nessa was on the floor and the guard was gone. I reached through my cell bars and unlocked my door. I ran over to Nessa and smacked her. She woke up instantly and punched me in the face. I stumbled back.

"You okay?" I asked and she stood up shaking herself off.

"Ya. Let's get out of here before we are blown to bits!" said as another cannon blast sounded. I began twords the stairs, finding a abandoned staff and duel guns, I snatched them up.

"Hey, catch" I called to Nessa and she grabbed the guns strapping them to her waist. We ran up the stairs together. The Deacon stood at the top

"What's this?" He exclaimed "The pirate trying to escape?"

"Deacon" Nessa scowled "You'll pay for locking us up, and for killing my parents!" She screamed at him.

"I think not. The prisoners must NOT be allowed to escape. TAKE THEM!" Deacon yelled. Three battle angels fell down and I froze. I faintly could hear Ness swearing under her breath. "It is high time you buffoons learn just WHO you are trifling with" The Deacon sneered. Nessa turned to me

"What's your orders Bess? You are better at battle plans then me". I looked at the angles.

" I don't know". I raised my staff. "But I got the middle one" I smirked. I turned and flipped slamming my staff against the angels head. For a secon I thought I broke her. Suddenly she flew into the air shooting a spark thrower at me to try and stun me into submission.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIEND!" Nessa screamed shooting her out of the air. The angel dissolved.

"Nessa. Get the one to my left! I'll finish the last one!" I turned back to the angel in front of me. I sliced with one hard swipe and the mechanical angel fell evaporating to air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nessa fire several shots. And right before the angel could reciprocate she shot again. This only seemed to anger the angel and she shot three times. Nessa hit the deck and the shots started a small fire behind her. I could see that it was taking its toll. Taking a deep breath I remembered the move my father showed me. slid down rolling up and slamming the staff into the clockwork of the angle. I saw a angry Nessa beating a dissolving angle.

"Not so fast. DO you think that you can really take down the might of the Armada?" The Deacon asked, unimpressed at out fighting skills. Banging his staff the floor rose and five new machines came up.

"What-what are those?!"I stuttered out.

"Surrender, don't make me destroy you" Deacon said, not answering my question. I took a step forward but Nessa stopped me with a chuckle

"Don't bother, lets just go." she pulled me over board, bracing for impact I only felt Nessa catch me and place me in a small escape boat. Rearing the engine Nessa sped away. I could hear the Deacon in outrage.

"Impressive, it seems we've underestimated you, young pirates. Enjoy your freedom. While it lasts. But you'll regret making an enemy of the Armada" HE fired a shot at us but we were already to far away. I let out a loud sigh and set the staff at the bottom of the boat.

"Nessa, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you" I said rubbing my face.

"Because I'm pretty darn awesome" She said "But real talk, what were those?" She asked

"I don't know. The Armada is getting stronger, more powerful" I saw Nessa scowl

"I know. These guns you found should have taken 4 shots to take down that angel. But it took like 10. Something is wrong, we need to talk to Captain Avery."

"I should go home, I shouldn't be doing this" Ness grabbed my hand

"Hey Bess, you are a pirate. So were your parents. Nothing around here in this time is a normal death. I all but am certain the Armada is behind it. Please, I can't do this without you." I sighed

"Fine, but I am so going to regret it later."

**You do not know how much time went into this chapter. I had to keep clicking back and forward between each one to get all of the conversations. Not only that but I had to write it so it would actually make sense not be some video game written out. So if it isn't said exactly right. BE annoyed but honestly. I don't care because I put a lot of work into this and I think that its pretty** **awesome. WRITE ON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my wonderful readers. We return to the tales of Bess and Nessa, (the names were coincidence). I hope all of you are enjoying the story. I understand it is starting off a bit mainstream, abducted by the Armada. But two pirates not just one? Don't worry I got my own spin to put on this. Now enjoy**

_LAST TIME_

_"Nessa, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you" I said rubbing my face._

_"Because I'm pretty darn awesome" She said "But real talk, what were those?" She asked_

_"I don't know. The Armada is getting stronger, more powerful" I saw Nessa scowl_

_"I know. These guns you found should have taken 4 shots to take down that angel. But it took like 10. Something is wrong; we need to talk to Captain Avery."_

_"I should go home, I shouldn't be doing this" Ness grabbed my hand_

_"Hey Bess, you are a pirate. So were your parents. Nothing around here in this time is a normal death. I all but am certain the Armada is behind it. Please, I can't do this without you." I sighed_

_"Fine, but I am so going to regret it later."_

We arrived on Skull Island after about 2 hours. As soon as Nessa and I got off the emergency boat. It fell down losing all of its magic, we didn't really protest it. Both of us were exhausted from the journey and battle. Both of us trudged away from the dock and up past the Life Fountain to go to Captain Avery's place. Just as we were outside the door I stopped Nessa

"Nessa, maybe we shouldn't" I said biting my nail. I was never the best at confronting people. Nessa sighed and took my hand leading me a bit away from the door.

"Bess, I know that you are nervous, but something's up. We need to tell Avery" I looked at Nessa; she never seemed so focused about something. I nodded

"Fine, but I refuse to say anything." I said plainly and Nessa smiled

"Of course" With that we walked into the office. Captain Avery's space was swarming with people. I suddenly felt very, very small. I walked closer to Nessa, as she pushed her way through the crowd. Stomping right up to Captain Avery Nessa looked at him.

"Captain Avery, we need to talk!" She shouted over all of the noise and Avery looked at her

"What is it what do you want" Avery snapped at Nessa and Nessa held her head higher.

"We just escaped from the Armada, we have very important news" She said as she followed Avery who seemed to not care what she had to say.

"On the run from the Armada, hmm? Well this is a pirate haven I run around here not a charity case. I don't hide just anybody. You want a place to stay and people to listen to what you have to say. You need to work for it." He said in a matter o' fact tone. I shrunk back feeling my face pale at the thought of fighting more of those creatures that were on the Deacons boat.

"What do you need us to do?" Nessa asked, always looking for a challenge

"One of my willful crewmen. A Buccaneer named Fin, stole a Jade Amulet from me. I need it back! Fin fled to Skull Mountain and roused the Troggies- now they're bombarding us! Get my Amulet back. Report to chief Rigby at the West Bastion. If you two are who you say you are, and you want to be pirates. You're going to need a shop. So I'll tell you what, you do this right and I'll give you BOTH one. You have my word of honor." He said before turning to his back to us. Nessa turned and grabbed my arm dragging me out of Captain Avery's quarters. Once we were outside and a safe distance away she looked at me smiling.

"So, do you want to get some sleep or go right now?" She asked. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"WHAT! I don't want to go at all. You of all people should know that. I like being part of the background, blending in not barging out there for battle you know that." I said and Nessa blew a stray hair out of her face.

"Look Bess, you do the sneaking and grab the Amulet while I got this Fin guy distracted. I trained you, I know how to handle Buccaneer's" Nessa said with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Not like you can take me anymore" I mumbled underneath my breath "All right let's go" I said not even bothering arguing anymore. Nessa squealed.

"YES!" A blast was heard in the distance "Come on. We better hurry." We sprinted past people weaving in and out of the crowds. Suddenly someone shouted

"LOOK OUT!" Nessa and I ducked right as something flew over our heads. "Keep your heads down unless ye're looking to be blown to bits today!" someone said to us. I looked up to see a man standing he helped us up

"Are you Chief Rigby?" I asked surprised that I was the one asking.

"Aye! That'd be me, Blasted Troggies, they've gone mad, they have!" He said scowling to an island across the way. Nessa took a step forward.

"That's why we are here, we have come to help!" She said sounding as proud as ever. Chief Rigby looked Nessa and me over

"You two? I ask for help and the give me a bunch of newbies and two girls." Nessa scowled and pulled out one of her guns blasting another flying object out of the air in one swipe.

"Look here Rigby, Bess and I here single handed escaped from the Deacon himself. That blasted Avery won't listen to what we got to say unless we get a stupid Amulet of his back. You take the blessing you got or we go into battle without your orders!" She snarled at him obviously in a bad mood.

"You want to help? We need to stop this bombardment. Bonnie Anne is across the bridge, trying to teach the savages a lesson. You would do much better there. Plus the Troggies are the things blocking us to get anywhere near Fin. would need to take them out first" Chief Rigby said. Nessa nodded and turned to me

"Let's go" We took off across the bridge trying to stay out of the Troggies line of fire. Once we made it across the bridge we approached a fox that was shooting down line after line of Troggies

"STAY BACK YOU BEASTS!" The fox yelled as she shot another line down.

"HEY!" Nessa yelled over gunfire "Are you Bonnie Anne?" She asked the fox turned to her

"Yea, what's it to you?" She said in a bit of a bratty tone

"Chief Rigby sent us to help you with the Troggies, said we needed to wipe them out to get to Fin." Nessa said returning to snootiness

"Good, we need all the help we can get. That Fin, riling up ill these blasted Troggies, now they are mad as badgers. They raided us last night-took tons of our powder stores. We have been trying to fight back, but they are flinging our own supplies back at town. If you go soften them up a bit while I fix myself up I'll help you find Fin" Bonnie said gesturing to the cuts and scrapes she had. Nessa nodded

"Course, common Bess, we got work to do." I nodded and Nessa and I charged into battle ready to take down some Troggies.

**Whew, that took a while. I hope you all enjoyed this episode. I love the contrast of Bess and Nessa's personalities in this story don't you? But don't you worry readers out little Bess will come out of her shell soon. Hopefully v****ery soon. Feedback isn't mandatory but it is welcomed. WRITE ON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the wonderful world of Pirate101 through the eyes of Bess Keeler. I hope you guys and gals like this chapter. I had fun writing the battle scene. Though it was a bit hard because she is a Buccaneer. Though that's why its rated T. Violence and stuff, though I was nice and did make it a bit...less gory. You are welcome. Enjoy! :)**

_L__AST TIME_

_"STAY BACK YOU BEASTS!" The fox yelled as she shot another line down._

_"HEY!" Nessa yelled over gunfire "Are you Bonnie Anne?" She asked the fox turned to her_

_If you go soften them up a bit while I fix myself up I'll help you find Fin" Bonnie said gesturing to the cuts and scrapes she had. Nessa nodded_

_"Course, common Bess, we got work to do." I nodded and Nessa and I charged into battle ready to take down some Troggies._

Nessa and I weaved in and out of defeated Troggies and warriors resting off to the side. Suddenly a dart hit my arm.

"Ow" I said rubbing my shoulder. Nessa whirled around

"You okay?" She asked I nodded

"Ya, but looks like a few Troggies want to pick a fight" I said pointing to the area the dart came from. A crooked smile appeared on Nessa's face as she looked to me out of the corner of her eyes

"Well then, we shouldn't deny them the fight." Nessa said changing her crooked smile to a fake innocent one. I rolled my eyes.

"Guess not" together we both charged into battle. It was 2-5, once again uneven odds. I took my staff and twirled it to deflect the next volley of darts that headed my way.

"Bess, take down the shaman! He is our biggest problem" Nessa called to me as she shot fire after fire at the Troggie who kept dodging her every shot. I nodded, even though I knew she probably wouldn't see it. I backed slowly out of the battle letting Nessa draw all of their attention to her. Sneaking around the outside of the battle I stayed near the bushes. As soon as I was behind the shaman I used my staff like a harness and jumped on its back. I took his shaman staff and hit him over the head with it repeatedly. The Troggie fell and I landed on my knees one hand on the ground to steady myself. I blew my hair out of my face and raced to Nessa's rescue. She still had three Troggies on her so I body slammed the one furthest away from her. It jumped back up and shot more darts at me. I swung my staff and plunged it into the dirt. Using it like a vault I jumped off of it and used my years of martial arts lesson speak for itself. The Troggie turned to dust as Nessa double shot the last two Troggies. Nessa's pony tail was almost completely gone and her cheeks were red and black, from the adrenaline and soot of the spark shooter.

"Come on. Bonnie Anne should have patched herself up by now." I said to Nessa dragging her out of the line of a stray dart from a different battle. "They can manage" I reassured her as she looked around at the other battles still going. After a bit of convincing I was able to pull her away from the battles. We dived back into the cover of the bushes and ran back to the main camp. Bonnie sat there tightening a bandage on her arm.

"About time" She said "You two look horrible." Was the following statement as she gave us a once over. Nessa collapsed on a rock and began to redo her pony tail.

"You think?" she retorted. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the medic kit next to Bonnie. I ripped open part of my shirt with my teeth. I took in a sharp intake of breath as I saw the red mark on my arm. The darts did a little more damage than I had hoped for. Bonnie's eyes widened at my arm and she reached out to help. I swatted her hand away

"I've had worse" I sighed before opening the kit and looking for a bandage. Tying it with my teeth I pulled the still intact part of my down a bit more to hide the knot in the bandage. I grabbed a rag and the ripped part of my shirt. Dipping the rag into the pond next to me I tossed them to Nessa. She wiped her face of ash and used the ripped shirt to clean off the duel guns. I took the army knife and sliced a part of my staff open. Searching the bottom of the pond I found a jagged rock. I stuck it into the crevice I made in my staff and used some excess rope to tie it off. Nessa threw me the wet rag and I used it to clean myself up before grabbing another rock and sharping the edge of my makeshift spear. Bonnie stared at the two of us

"How many times have you two been on the battle front?" She asked looking at us as if we were growing horns out of our heads. Nessa looked up

"Once, and that was today. Why" Nessa stood up offering me a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself us strapping my spear to my back similar to the way Nessa used to strap her shot gun.

"Because you two just acted like pros." Bonnie pointed out. I gave my shoulders a shrug

"Nessa's got a knack for trouble" Was my only explanation before Nessa spoke up

"You gonna help us find Fin?" She asked Bonnie nodded.

"I always honor my word. Go talk to Smollet" Bonnie nodded at someone standing off to the side scowling at the Troggies in the distance. Nessa sprinted over and when I finally got there I heard the end of the conversation.

"There might be some slingshots that we can't get to so one of you should stay back and destroy them by hand in case that comes to play." He said and Nessa nodded. She turned to m smiling.

"Guess what!" She said way to happy. "You get to exploit your talents" Immediately know what she was talking about I felt my face pale.

"What do you mean" I gulped Nessa showed me a map.

"A newbie drew this up earlier. I'm taking it across the bridge to Rigby, if we can't get to some of the slingshots you take them down. Then Smollet will lead us where to go from there." She explained as I it was the easiest thing in the world. I couldn't move or speak. Nessa touched my shoulder

"Hey, Bess. Come on you will be just fine. See you in a few of?" She asked me and I just shrunk down a little bit before nodding my head slowly. I watched Nessa sprint across the bridge and I turned on my heel to where Nessa had showed me on the map. As I reached the first slingshot I watched it explode, Then another shot and explosion. I waited for the third shot, as it fired I was ready to go, but I waited first…There was no explosion. I let out a silent groan before sneaking over to the third and last slingshot. I saw only one Troggie and as it turned to get more ammunition I ran over and sliced the ropes with my spear before sprinting back into the bushes. As the Troggie went to fire again the ammunition backfired on the broken slingshot blowing it to bits. I sighed and snuck back to camp meeting Nessa. She smiled at me

"That was the scariest thing I ever did" I told her honestly and she let out a lighthearted laugh.

"Come on Bess. Let's go find out where that coward Fin is hiding."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all of my amazing people. How are you guys today? Well before we start I just want to thank you guys for the 161 views and 3 reviews I've got. :). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. its a bit on the short side, the next chapter will be short too so sorry. :(. .ANywho ENJOY!**

_LAST TIME_

_"How many times have you two been on the battle front?" _

_"Once, and that was today. Why"_

_"Because you two just acted like pros." _

_"Nessa's got a knack for trouble"_

_"That was the scariest thing I ever did" I told her honestly and she let out a lighthearted laugh._

_"Come on Bess. Let's go find out where that coward Fin is hiding."_

We both walked back over to Smollet and Nessa explained that everything was taken care of.

"Well done, Pirate. The bombardment over the island is over, we are safe." He told us slapping my shoulder hard enough to make my fall. "Now that the Troggies are controlled. We can start looking to get Captain Avery's amulet back. Fin fled up that trail over there, I bet cha a bundle of yum yums that he's a hiding in Skull Cave. Two of my best scouts, Livsey and Shepherd, went up there a while back if they are still alive they will know where Fin is." He told us.

"What do you mean, if their alive?" I asked.

"They haven't returned in a while. I don't know what's happened to them" He told us and Nessa dragged me away before I could freak out anymore.

"Bess, calm down you got this ok?" I stood there wringing my hands. I nodded slowly biting the inside of my cheek. Nessa grabbed my arm and dragged me over a bridge to the outskirts of the Troggy village. As we were sneaking around the outside a voice could be heard

"You two! HELP!" I turned to see a figure in a wooden cage across the way. I looked over at Nessa surveying the mass amounts of cutthroats in the area. I snuck away to the cage looking in. A small frog stood in the cage trying to open the metal cage from the inside out.

"Are you Shepherd?" I asked taking a grab in the dark. The frog snorted

"No, he went on without me. I'm Livsey. Thank the heavens you're here though. You need to get me out quickly. Before the Troggies return to their posts. He made another grab for the lock but couldn't get it open. "Blast, can't get this lock open" I bit my lip

"Let me try." I said before gently taking the lock and using the end of my spear to pick the lock. It snapped open.

"Thank you Pirate, I thought I'd never get out of here!" He exclaimed I shushed him looking around to make sure no one heard him.

"Do you know where Finn is?" I asked hopefully.

"You want Fin do you? He's up the trail. But I warn you Pirate. He's not alone. There's a whole gang of Cutthroats. I wouldn't want to mess with them." He warned me.

"I'll handle it don't worry, anything else you can tell me?" I asked

"Well, they set up camp across the bridge. Shepherd and I knew that they were up to something when we found them. I'm sorry I never saw Fin, me and Shepherd got separated when a fight broke out. But I bet I could find him. If you could just distract the Cutthroats I'll sneak into the cave to do some recon. When I'm done I'll hide in the mouth of the cave. We can meet up there."

"Got it, see you then" I said before running back over to Nessa. She looked at me

"BESS!" She whispered yelled "I was so worried, where on earth did you go!?" She asked giving me a big hug. I shushed her

"I helped out Livsey, he was stuck in a cage. We need to distract the Cutthroats so he can do some recon in Skull Cave." I told her and she looked at me

"You, you of all people. You want to distract a camp of Cutthroats. Gosh Bess when did you get so tuff?" She asked I held up my trembling hand

"I'm not, but I have the best friend ever, who happens to be great at beating things up." I said and she laughed.

"You got that right! Let's go freak out some of them Cutthroats" she said as she pulled out her twin guns shooting them both into the air. The shot rang echoing into the cave. All the Cutthroats turned to us and I reached over my head pulling my spear out. They snarled and advanced toward us. Nessa shot two down in four blasts. I stabbed one in the face and flipped my spear to stab another in the gut. I got down low holding my spear behind my back in what felt like the most natural pose. Nessa looked over at me and nodded sprinting in front of me. I ran up behind her. The Cutthroats had us surrounded; we stood back to back and attacked. At one point it was like a silent message swapped between us. She ducked and I rolled over her back kicking a Cutthroat down. We fought out of the enclosed circle we stood in. Nessa was on the other side of the camp attacking a group. I turned attacking the Cutthroats that tried to get me from behind. Suddenly I felt something on my throat and everything was dizzy. A few shots were heard and I saw Nessa above me. I felt her wrap her arms around me and I saw her worried face. She was screaming and running and I didn't know why.

**WEll see you next time! Remember WRITE ON!**


End file.
